


All The Things He Shouldn't Be Feeling

by Roxis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Also At Descriptions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Founding of Konoha, Hashirama ships it, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm terrible at tagging, Love Confessions, Not The Explicit Kind, Romance, Teasing, tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Her origin was unknown. Sakura Haruno had come to them wounded and now vowed to serve the best of her abilities for them. Tobirama Senju was reluctant. He's about to realize that other than breaking the earth, she's also the woman that breaks through his walls.A/N: This is honestly just a one shot and something I felt like writing for my two favorite characters in the show. Which says something, because me and writing only comes in a blue moon.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 18
Kudos: 377





	All The Things He Shouldn't Be Feeling

~~~~~~~~~~

He watches her work on her patients inside the medical tent of the compound. Her unique, pink hair tied up to a bun to keep from falling and hands glowing bright green as she tends to the wounded Senju sitting on the bench with a few more in line outside. She'd been at it for hours. Sometimes she took two at once, quickly changing between one patient to the next before returning to the previous to kill time. How so many of the Senjus started becoming reckless just to visit her in the clinic after intense battles and training, Tobirama doesn't know, but he finds the idea disappointing. 

Her medical prowess was beyond levels Tobirama could have ever known, moving from one patient to another with practiced ease. From the minor damage of healing cuts and bruises of a wounded man to more complex medical procedures such as mending bones and extracting poison from within one's organs. She was highly skilled in medical art, probably more so than his brother, Hashirama had admitted it himself and he acknowledged it. But that makes him all the more wary of her presence.

"Must you still be cautious of Sakura-chan, brother?" Hashirama called from behind. "She's proven herself these past few months if she were to be a danger to the clan."

"Someone has to, brother." Tobirama started, his eyes still lingering on the doctor and her happy-go-lucky patient. He needed to talk with that soldier later. " And to where her loyalty stands remained questioned."

It was 5 months ago that she had wandered to the compound, wounded, worn and her chakra almost at a depleted level. She was in so many ways of odd, Tobirama noted when she had arrived near the gates of the compound. From her vibrant, pink hair and emerald eyes to the muscles built and apparent on her body. He'd rarely seen a woman interested in any form of combat, they'd normally be too afraid or cried in tears at the thought of having to hold a weapon. Her attire wasn't anything like he'd seen, not the simple yukata that was accustomed to all the women in the area, but a red dress with pants and a black obi tied around her waist. He took notice of the dark circles underneath her eyes, before seeing her collapse soon after.

Tobirama was one normally relied on by everyone who comes across him to inspect and provide grand information on a person of interest, she was not able to provide him anything. Her answers have been vague and dubious when he'd interrogated her amid her recovery, and it infuriated him of her unknown origin. 

She was an **enigma**.

He picked out the pieces the best with what she was willing to cooperate with. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's a trained medic and kunoichi. Her home was gone and she had travelled aimlessly up until the discovery of the Senju clan.

Much to his annoyance, his brother decided to let her live with them in return for her services to the clan without a single line of discussion. But alas, Tobirama complied, leaving her with a glare that spoke if she were to betray their trust, she would be punished severely.

Tobirama kept an eye on her ever since then.

"Brother, if she was tasked to strike us, I feel like the time has passed. We've let our guards down too many times for her to attack, yet she remains passive." Hashirama sighed. 

_Correction,_ he let his guard down. Tobirama never once did.

"I don't understand your incessant need to watch her. Unless," Hashirama wondered, raising a brow. A gleeful smile formed at the thought, "She caught your interest at heart?"

This earned him a glare from his white-haired brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tobirama-san, I need to inspect the damage."

He was laying on the cold medical table. Much to his dismay, Hashirama had brought him in for Sakura to tend whatever injury he had gotten after refusing to heal it himself. Kami, if this was his plan to play matchmaker after his horrendous and false accusations, he'll make sure Hashirama will never see the light of day ever again.

"I'm fine, Haruno." He lied. Gritting his teeth, he put on his usually stoic face, void of emotions in high hopes she'll let him be. 

Truth be told, this was his first time she would heal his wounds in the months he had met her. And he'd deal with whatever uneasiness his brother's method of healing was if it meant the pain would go away, he was more against letting a stranger take his place. But his _oh-so-dear brother_ had loved him too much to see him become a bachelor. Tobirama would have to give him an earful after this.

"I know I'm still under your surveillance," She sighed, hands on her hip in mock gesture. "And if you're willing to bleed yourself to death, then I insist you call your brother. But considering your apparent presence, that's probably not an option."

She moved closer to him, her irked face inches from his. "Now, open your shirt so I can heal the wounds."

They stared at each other after the words left her mouth. Not either one of the two backing down and following their commands. It wasn't until a minute later, a stinging pain on his chest, and a heavy sigh that he finally gave in to her instructions. Reluctantly, he took off his armor, dropping it to the ground nearby with a loud bang, followed by his midnight blue shirt. She gasped at the sight of a nasty gash across his torso.

" _Kami,_ and you think that's fine!?" Sakura chastised, her hands glowing instantaneously to place it just above the wound to let her medical chakra repair his ripped skin.

He flinched at the sudden touch of her hands on him, about to grab her wrist before she noticed and grabbed his instead to stop him midway. She shook her head, signalling for him to not do anything and let her do her work. The hand holding his wrist returned it to his side while her other was still above the injury, restitching the damage. If she was so insistent on healing him, then he'll just have to undergo his displeasure under her chakra. Her _warm_ chakra. _Soothing_ as well. It was a different feeling from what he normally got from his brother where it was cold and unsettling every time. 

He felt dozing off just to let her work on him before whatever remained working on his brain reminded him to still keep an eye on her. She was still wearing the same garbs she had worn when she arrived, with some stitches on parts where the fabric was damaged before. She mentioned that it was a lot looser than what they had to offer. 

It was a silent minute or two before his words broke the peace. "Who are you really, Haruno?"

She ignored his question in favor of focusing on her work. Putting on a professional face to not let him distract her and risking any more injury. She undid the damage of his torso and checked for any other injuries he may not have noticed, or shown to her. She took notice of his impressive torso, the scars that littered his body as proof of the battles he'd been through. Her apparent fascination is so obvious to him that he broke another question to stop her staring.

"Why are you here, Haruno?"

Her shoulders sagged after that. "Must I not be thankful for the people that accepted me in my time of need by providing my help in return?"

"I suppose not." He grumbled, "But not everyone has accepted you and most certainly not me."

Emerald meets his red as she made eye contact. 

"And I understand that." He winced at her reply, "Trust isn't something easily accepted right now. In a time where life and death matters depending on the comrades you trust, it isn't surprising that you'll be wary of a stranger living amongst you. If anything, I should be worried about how accepting your brother is."

He gazes at her demeanor, calm and controlled of the situation. And an answer he hadn't expected of her. She finished healing not too long after. 

"Thank you for your time, Haruno." He muttered before quickly leaving the tent. He steps out, moving freely and not restricted by pain, in search of his brother. Preparing a lecture on how stupid it was leaving him in the care of a stranger. And while he found it not as horrid as he first assumed, that'll be the last thing he'll ever confess to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was during another battle with their rival clan, the Uchiha, that he'd finally met her again. And while he had accepted the idea to have her heal him again, he wished not to do so if his brother were to imply anything going on between the two. Not that he would stop teasing Tobirama at the possible idea of a marriage between him and the pink head medic. But Tobirama was sure that he wouldn't want his brother to start collecting evidence of his slight interest with the woman.

It had been two months since the last time she'd healed him. He would have asked his brother as per usual to treat his wounds, but he had engaged in another battle located on a different part of the battlefield too far away for him to follow. And he wouldn't want to disrupt him mid-battle, lest he suffered the cost with another brother soaked in their own pool of blood.

Sakura had moved from her medical tent to working her medical chakra on the battlefield. Deciding to tend the injured there, instead of risking their lives with the less chance that they'll make it on their way back for her to heal them in the compound. _The absurdity of the woman._

Hashirama had been reluctant from the start, and to his surprise, so was Tobirama. But there was no stopping this woman from risking her life in battle to save their allies. Not even flinching when Tobirama had glared at her, probably one of the few, if not the only one, who is unaffected by it. 

"Tobirama-san, you need to start being cautious," Sakura advised. 

She was behind him, extracting the tanto that had pierced his back. Luckily, it hadn't pierced through a vital part of his organ. She would still be able to heal him regardless, but she can't afford to stick to a patient for too long when her time could be the deciding factor of another soldier dead or alive.

"I was careless," he admitted bitterly. 

The tanto piercing his back was courtesy of an Uchiha who he wasn't able to dodge fast enough. In truth, he wouldn't have been an easy target had he not been distracted. And the object of his distraction; Sakura fending off against a pair of Uchihas with practiced ease before knocking both men unconscious.

He was flabbergasted at the sight. A woman experienced in combat was rarely seen in his days. And he'd never much so believed in them. But here she is, a perfect example of that, standing by his side. This got him a tanto pierced to his back and a fireball launched straight at him which he barely avoided. 

Sakura sighed at the statement before blurting, "I refuse to believe the brilliant man that is Senju Tobirama to be put in the same sentence as _'careless'_."

He formed a reply after her, but his words were caught in his throat. _Did she just call him brilliant?_

The feeling hadn't lasted long however, cause in the next moment he sensed a signature approaching them fast. An Uchiha was charging behind them. And while he would leap into action, his position behind her was preventing him from dealing with their attacker. But Sakura had no problem with pinning the man down to the ground with her fist straight to his chest, creating a small fissure beneath them.

Tobirama gasped a little at her attack. He heard the cracking of bones, and if he didn't know any better, he was sure the man would have died right then and there at the impact of her fist. But what surprises him more was her inhuman strength. He looked between her and the crack on the earth, processing how someone her size could result in something that big. 

She turned back to Tobirama, leaving the unconscious man to the ground as she continued healing his back. It was after a few minutes that he felt his breath return to face the apparently powerful woman.

"Haruno, what did you just do?"

Sakura looked at his visible confusion before smiling cheekily. "I enhanced some of my chakras into my fist and released it upon contact. I've always been healing in the compound so I'm not surprised you haven't seen my fighting style up till now."

He was in awe of her ability. A feat like that would require precision in chakra control and years of training to perfect it. Who was she that had come from nowhere stepping into their doors? Had her ability in healing, and now fighting, been known in the land, she would have already been invited by many to join in their family. The Senju had gotten themselves a lucky catch. 

"Don't be so surprised." Sakura chuckled, "I may be a medical-nin, but I still am a kunoichi. However, my importance requires me to avoid any battles until I am needed."

She continued her healing to his back. And for once, Tobirama felt he could relax knowing he was under her protection. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a particular night in the compound where he saw the silhouette of her figure shined by the full moon near the pond. She'd been there crouch and eyes staring lifelessly at the pool of water for too long. He hadn't realized his legs were walking over to her until she was in front of him. 

She was wearing a sleeping yukata, something besides her usual red dress. It was light blue with cherry blossoms designed in the lower part of the fabric. A part of him thought she looked beautiful in her outfit but quickly ignored the idea.

He's not sure if she's aware of his presence behind her. He'd stayed quiet and so did she. It wasn't until another minute passed that she'd engage in a conversation. 

"The moon looks beautiful tonight."

Raising a brow, Tobirama continued, "It seems so. Can't sleep?"

She shook her head at his question. And it was then Tobirama saw the tear tracks on her face. He's alerted, she was crying and a part of him queried what had caused her to do so. Or had it been someone for that matter. 

She answered before his mouth even opened to form the question, "A patient of mine just passed. He was under my care."

In normal circumstances, he'd told her that it was natural. It was bound to happen. He'll tell her to get over it. That this was the way life worked. That's not what she needed. She needed comfort. And while he can't give her that, he decided to go easier on her.

"Tell me what happened." He appealed, careful of his tone, not wanting to make it sound demanding. 

She fought the urge to shed more tears, "I was too late. I stopped the bleeding after he was wounded in battle. But he had lost too much. It was a lost cause."

And her cry was the first he'd seen her as weak. The stubborn woman with the strength to punch a mountain, the brilliance to match someone like him, the kindness people sought for in her, driven by her emotions to do what was expected of her to do, all gone. She revealed to him who she truly was for the first time, and she was someone at her low. Someone who went crashing down when she had failed to help others. He hated how weak this form of her was. How he wanted to see her as the woman that piqued his interest. 

"Stop it, Haruno," Tobirama spoke.

She stilled before looking up at her companion. Her eyes are still bleary from the tears. He paused for a moment, noting how soft her face looked basking underneath the light of the moon. He remarks on the diamond seal that now appears on her forehead. He would have to ask her about that later.

"It is natural for you to grieve for a patient." Tobirama started tentatively, " What is important is for you to come back stronger from your loss so that your efforts and theirs would not be in vain. And believe you have the power to take on tomorrow."

"Even if you don't, I do." He whispered the last line. Seemingly self-conscious of the little added phrase. 

"Thank you, Tobirama." She let out after staring at his attempt at comfort. He looked down at her to see her hand patting the ground. A quiet invitation for him to join her that night, and for him to finally accept her. To accept the woman as not a stranger, but as Sakura Haruno.

He sat down with her for the rest of the night. It was quiet under the moon, none made an effort to talk. But they don't need to, they were perfectly content with the presence of one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Tobirama had prepared himself in battle. Knowing that in a matter of seconds, he'd have to turn his switch. To rely on his battle instinct to accompany him to fight his war, Butsuma had not trained him years just to see him die a worthless cause. He would fight and he would be proud. The battle commenced, then ended as a flash of pink had interrupted the war.

She had jumped in the middle of the fray. Her chakra-infused punch colliding with the ground causing a tremor that stopped both armies in their track. And at the sight of her, Tobirama felt his heart drop.

"What are you doing, Haruno!?" 

She stood on her feet above the crater, gasps can be heard between the two clans with the sight of a woman opening the earth with her bare fist. 

"I'm stopping the war between the two clans here and now!" Sakura bellowed. Loud murmurs can be heard and Tobirama noticed one man of the Uchiha stepping forward to her. He wore long garments with the crest of the Uchiha in the back, his hair was long and spiky and his eyes showed the activated sharingan. He knew that face too well, his brother's former friend and an enemy of the Senju. Madara Uchiha.

Beside him was another Uchiha holding his blade. He wore the same outfit as Madara, but his hair was tied to a ponytail with red eyes looming on her. It was Izuna Uchiha.

"Kunoichi, state your purpose for interrupting our battle." The Uchiha pointed with his sword.

He looked at her unaffected gaze, clearly she was used to facing people with authority had Izuna not intimidated her. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a medic of the Senju clan and I am here to request a treaty between the two clans to prevent any more casualties."

The Uchiha's gripped on the blade tightened, furious at her declaration before his brother gripped his arm. "Brother?"

"Lower it down, Izuna," Madara ordered. "I'll see to it what this is all about."

Madara walked closer to her, his sharingan deactivated and his eyes turned onyx. And if he thinks that's enough to think that Sakura would be unharmed, then he is not Tobirama Senju. He walked to her alongside his brother, his sword still sheathed.

The distance close and Madara let out a grumble, "I should have known you would do something like this."

Hashirama shook his head in reply, "No. I hadn't planned for this to happen. But I'm glad it did."

Madara eyed the kunoichi and he seemed to notice it, her eyes filled with determination and her face showing no hint of hesitation. She was serious about the alliance between the two clans.

"It is impossible," Madara muttered. "Our clans forming a pact is beyond reach. Many of our blood have died to see us reigning victory over the Senju."

"And many more will if this war keeps on raging." Sakura hissed in retaliation. "How many lives were lost? How many of them are innocent children fighting an adult's battle? They were given life only to suffer in the end!"

Three of the men cringed at the thought, she was correct. Many were sent to fight, some were children. They remembered the brothers they've lost in combat. 

"Hashirama told me of your past." She continued. "Of how you two dreamed of creating a village where no war was held and children can sleep peacefully with their parents and loved ones. Do you not wish for it to be true?"

Madara stiffened. How much had Hashirama told her?

She looked between the two heads, noticing Izuna approaching the center as well with unsettling aura.

"Brother," Izuna stood beside Madara, "Don't fall for her false accusations. She is with the Senju, have you forgotten how many have fallen."

"Madara, you are a kind man." Sakura interjected "Hashirama has told me so. Do you not wish to protect your brother as well?"

Conflicted, Madara stepped back. He wanted his dream to become a reality and most importantly he wanted to protect Izuna at any cost. But Izuna was correct, he can't trust her words. Not yet at least.

"What my brother said is right." Madara explained, "You are an outsider to us. We have no proof of whether what you said will be deemed to become a reality."

Tobirama's glare had moved to the Uchihas, and he heard her voice follow. "I'll give you my word that I'll do everything in my power to make yours and Hashirama's dream come true."

"I as well." Hashirama chimed in. "I want us to go back to the days we skipped stones, Madara."

Madara shared a look with Izuna, his eyes conflicted and confused. 

"You said you'll do everything in your power to help build my brother's dream." Izuna started, Sakura let out a nod. "Then I wish to know how far you'll go. Either kill yourself or this treaty will not happen.

Everyone flinched at his words. Tobirama was the first to disapprove, hands clutching at his sword. "This is preposterous! How d-"

Sakura raised her hand, stopping him from finishing his line as she glared with her emerald eyes at Izuna.

She grabbed her kunai, "If I were to kill myself, will you accept this treaty."

Izuna nodded, "I will. However you are a medical-nin, how am I to be sure you won't miss a vital spot or heal your injuries soon after?"

Had this won't compromise the situation they are in, Tobirama would have punched the Uchiha then and there. He stared at her, claiming that this ordeal was hopeless and to let him continue their battles. But she stared at him with her emerald eyes, pleading from the look for him to trust what she was doing. 

And yes, he'd trust her now. But not at what she's about to do.

"My word." She retorted to his face, before turning to gaze at Hashirama and Tobirama. He knew she noticed the skeptical look written all over his face. But she ignored that and focused on his brother.

"Hashirama," Sakura called, her face firmed. "Give me your word that my blood shall be the last to be spilled. That no more bloodshed will happen between the Uchiha and Senju."

He paused for a moment. "You have my word." Was his answer.

Sakura let out a smile, "Thank you. I wish you both well."

And with that, she closes her eye and clutch both hands on her kunai. Thrusting the kunai straight to her chest and it will all be over. He stilled for a moment but reacted the next second to stop the woman from her attempted suicide. He'd reached his hand but it was too late.

Her kunai stopped its movement inches from her chest. Tobirama saw the strong grip from Izuna that had stopped her last moment. 

"Thank you," He let out. "I've seen your will now. I'll agree to the treaty."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Sakura ignored his outburst in favor of eating her meal. It had been a long day of negotiation with the Uchihas before deciding on a further date to continue with their conditions of the treaty.

But Tobirama will not let her go easy as he continued to condemn her for her stunt.

"It was a necessary play on my part to stop this war." She said nonchalantly, "And while things didn't go as I had planned, everything turned out better than expected."

"And enlighten me on the risks involving this plan of yours!?" Tobirama hissed. "Had you considered the possibility of them not accepting? The possibility of us losing a medic? The possibility of your _death?_ "

Hashirama looked in the midst of the two. Ready to intercept before deciding not to, not wanting to become collateral damage between their bickering.

"I accounted for every one of those risks." She hissed back. "I would have lived at best and died at worst. But all in all, I knew my life was a wager to finally have peace. So stop your arguing because no matter what happened to me, it would have benefited everyone."

Provoked, Tobirama put down his meal and left the two behind. His form retreating to his sleeping tent in an annoyed fashion.

In the background, he could hear her chew loudly on her portion of food while continuing her rant of him to Hashirama.

Had her words not affected him so, and he thinks of it as weak that he'd let trivial emotions affected him deeply, he would have fought back. Argue with her. Stating logically why what she had done was irresponsible and selfish and he could go on. But her last words had deterred him so.

_'So stop your arguing because no matter what happened to me, it would have benefited everyone.'_

In truth, he wouldn't benefit from it. He feared the mental image of her on the ground, her blood dripping to the ground with the kunai impaled through her chest. Her emerald eyes lifeless and her pink hair stained in blood.

He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened had a pair of hands not reached in time.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we talk?" Sakura asked one night at the porch of his house. 

Their last meeting with the Uchiha brothers had gone through without a hitch and the best it could get. They'll start construction of the village in a matter of days and he'd been packing his belongings. They'll be moving out soon and he wanted to prepare but had not expected to see her that night when he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't bother to sense the incoming signature chakra as she made her appearance before he got to do so.

He'd expected his brother, not the woman he had been trying to avoid.

"Fine." He replied because what else could he say that won't make it worse.

Their moments had been very complicated after dinner a few days ago. They'd exchange glances, and for the sake of Hashirama and professionality, it had been nothing more than the quick talk of inputs for the village and the amount of labor to be exerted for the construction process. Apart from that were the avoidance of eye contact, uncomfortable silence, and the constant feeling of avoiding her presence.

He'd brought her in, and it was fortunate his brother was elsewhere. Coincidence or not, as Hashirama had normally been in the house at that specific point in time, he just didn't want to give the man satisfaction from more of his ridiculous assumptions. Or just assumptions? 

"Would you like some tea?" He offered. Taking the initiative to start a conversation at her sudden intrusion to his home.

She shook her head, lowering her knees to sit Seiza style, seemingly wanting to get whatever she came her over and done with. "Thank you for the offer. But I'll only be here for a while."

He joined her sitting down, silent as they stared at one another before her soft voice broke the ice, "I wanted to apologize for what had happened in the past week."

Tobirama sighed, he knew this conversation was going to happen. "It's in the past."

She gave him a look that says she knows he meant otherwise, "I do not believe you would have been so forgiving of the topic. Especially since you went out of your way to avoid me for a whole week."

"I will admit that your actions back then had surprised me, to say the least." He confessed, "But I do know you have good intentions. Even if you could have gone about it differently."

"Well, you could have too," Sakura said, raising a brow. "The avoidance was unnecessary, we could have just talked back then. It could have saved me all the pent up frustration."

"You were frustrated?"

"One of many things I was feeling," Sakura admitted. "We had a good thing going. I didn't want it to end, and you didn't cooperate with me."

He folded his arms, "I'll see to improve then."

"Good." Sakura playfully poked his nose. And in any other situation or person attempting the same, he'd rebuked. But he's slowly becoming acquainted with her actions that it was merely a habit for him to not react overly for her weird show of affection, and unknowingly, he grew a smirk every time. "Ah, there's that smile I missed."

He reacted at that though. But she hadn't noticed when she was standing.

"You should smile more often, it looks good on you. Maybe even make an impression on someone." 

And in need to act as composed as possible and as quickly, he blurted a reply. "I'll smile just for you, then."

_Fuck._

About to fix his mistake, he found himself acting anything but normal as he was intended to with that damn line. He tried articulating something inside, his thought not forming anything that can help him out of his situation because, really, what can you say that'll backtrack what he just said. Where was his smart brain when he actually needed it. 

Taking a peek at her reaction, he wished with the unlikely hope that she hadn't listened or went about her day, anything other than the redding of her face and hands holding her chest to calm her beating heart like she is showing at this instance. 

_Things cannot get any worse, can it?_

Behind them, the doors slide away revealing a drunken Hashirama with a bottle of sake in hand. Things just got worse.

"Oooooh, Saku-chaaan?" The intoxicated man said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, disbelieving that the woman was in his living room. 

"What are youuuu doing hereeee?" he dragged his words in an accusatory tone, pointing a finger at her. He noticed the still pink flush on her face and rambled, "Diiiid you c'mere to see my littlest brotheeeer?"

In spite of things, Tobirama stood to make himself known. Of course, he'd always been the one to help his elder brother when he got too drunk for his own good, lest he makes a fool of himself and of their names.

Tobirama put his fool of a brother's arm around his own shoulders, silently cursing at Hashirama's drunk state. "Lets put you to sleep, brother."

Not a moment too soon, he replied and Tobirama never wanted so much to ram his brother's head to the wall. "But shouldn't _youuuu_ be sleeping with _Sakura-chaaann?"_

The room became quiet and every second realizing what he had just blurted felt like agonizing hours. Tobirama eyed the woman in question, realizing her face is as red she could ever be. He really wanted to smack the brunette now.

The white-haired man grumbled something fast, himself not even able to understand what his mouth was forming, and left to put his brother to sleep in his room. Hashirama would only be sleeping with one eye for eternity after tonight. Dropping his doomed brother to the floor of his room, Tobirama sought to find Sakura to restore order, not even thinking of the possibility that she might have left already. Every step walking back to where she was felt sickening due to the difficult situation. How did this transpire just from her asking for his apology.

And in hindsight, he probably should have been the one to apologize for avoiding her. But that could be a discussion for later, now he must try to make amends for what his brother just did.

To his surprise, she was right where she was left. Her face still holding a bit of blush, but not noticeable unless she was observed clearly. 

Sakura noticed his return, "Will your brother be alright?"

"This is nothing out of the ordinary," Tobirama answered, "I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, no." She raised her hands. "It's fine, I have dealt with my share of drunken comrades. It's understandable."

The awkward tension was still palpable even after her leave of the house. Tobirama cursed his luck, of all times and state of mind his brother could have been in, it was this in particular that he just had to be on that day. And while he loathed to admit it, more even so towards his brother, he had realized of his developed infatuation for the pink-haired medic.

Ironically, he wondered if his brother had just ruined his chances. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It'd been a few months after the treaty was built and the village started to form. Buildings were still being made, but so far markets have opened and people of both clans have walked amongst one another. There had even been petitions of other clans requesting to join the village.

It was a day where Tobirama had walked on the streets. Checking on the progress of the construction for the village, He'd mentally thanked his brother for having made full use of his wood-style to build the infrastructures of the village, where his vision caught pink and green walking through the buzzing streets of the village. It wasn't hard to miss her among the brown and black colored hair of the people.

He walked past a few people, approaching with his gaze focusing on her when he noticed she was having a conversation with someone. His eyes focused to find Izuna chatting with her as if they had become the best of friends. 

He froze. Wondering when that had happened. But he remembered that she was friendly by nature that it was no surprise to see her lively engaging with just about anyone. She's just that kind when she needs to be, but anger her and her entire demeanor switch to the deadly kunoichi he knows her to be.

His feet backtracked, ready to leave before he heard the shout of his name.

"Tobirama-san." He turned to see Sakura jogging towards him, Izuna following suit.

She stopped a few feet from him, bringing out her sweet smile that would brighten him up, even through his gloomy days. "It's nice to see you. How are you enjoying your afternoon?"

"As good as it can be, I suppose." He replied bluntly. He sees Izuna approaching behind her, his whole mood dampened a little. The situation between the Uchiha and Senju has been complicated, suffice to say. But both clans were willing to put their past behind to start anew, Tobirama and Izuna were a part of that. 

"Uchiha." Tobirama greeted.

"Senju," Izuna replied with the same tone.

"Might I ask why you two are together." Tobirama inquired. And while he really should be minding his own affairs, the illogical part of him wanted to know.

"I found him grumbling about the food in his compound." Sakura giggled. "We were about to visit the new yakiniku restaurant that had opened. Would you like to join us?

As if put on the spot just like that, Tobirama tried to form a reply with whatever his mind can think of. He can feel his face flushing before he composed himself to answer. "I-if you both don't mind."

"Well, I won't oppose," Sakura cheered before asking Izuna, "How about you Izuna-san?"

Izuna sighed, "I guess I won't mind." 

The travel there had been silent for the most part, with most of their conversation filled with Sakura engaging with one of the two clan heirs. At least she participated in the conversation while Tobirama and Izuna were standing awkwardly side to side.

Kami, imagine how their meal was going to be.

Luckily, the establishment hadn't been too far away. They picked out a table for three before Sakura left the two to order their food, much to their apprehension. The sight of the two heirs sitting opposite towards one another garnered the attention of a few pedestrians walking by, they had not expected either one of them to be sitting with the other.

And if it weren't for his empty stomach, and Izuna's too as he heard the grumble of his, Tobirama would have fled the scene. He had not eaten anything since morning came by and they've both made it this far, so what harm is an hour of the meal going to do to them.

Well, only to Tobirama.

It was after a few minutes of silence that Izuna finally interacted with him. 

"You know, it's pretty obvious to me," Izuna announced. 

Tobirama tilted his head at that, his eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of what he meant. It was after seeing him grin that he formulated what he was implying. He looked away, fighting as another flush that tried to make its way to his face.

"I must say," Izuna continued, smirking. "I never would have imagined the sight of you like that. Tobirama Senju. Heir to the Senju. Master of the Water-Style. Flustered at the sight of a woman. I wonder if she knows, maybe I should tell her."

"You will do no such thing!" Tobirama retorted, keeping his voice low to prevent any misunderstandings but loud enough for him to hear.

He wasn't affected by it. Instead, he smirked even more. Izuna saw the pinkette walking back in the corner of his eyes. And Tobirama felt uneasy.

Sakura appeared beside their table, looking between the smiling Uchiha and the scowling Senju. She raised a pink brow. "I hope you two were playing nice while I was gone."

"Just a conversation between friends. In fact, did you know that-" Tobirama was ready to knock him unconscious before he finished. "I had invited a friend along, so you may have to sit beside Tobirama."

She gave Izuna a confused look before accepting his request and sitting beside Tobirama who is now looking away.

"So who's this friend of yours?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh well, I'm not sure if he's tagging along. So we'll see if he decides to make an appearance." Izuna answered, looking at the Senju playfully. 

Tobirama felt like he just stepped on something he should have never set foot to begin with. And now he has the mischievous Uchiha playing with him until their meal is over. Kami, he wanted to hit him so bad.

For the most part, it was Izuna and Sakura conversing in topics either one brought up. Tobirama sat in his side quietly eating his food until he saw the pinkette looking at him.

"Stay still," Sakura ordered. "You have rice on your face." She picked out the piece of rice on the corner of his mouth, flicking it with her fingers before continuing with her meal.

Unbeknownst to her, Tobirama flushed for the third time that day, this time it was evident on his face. And Izuna almost let out a laugh at the image presented before him. Oh wait till Madara hears about this.

~~~~~~~~~~

Konohagakure had finally finished construction. 

It had been months filled with their blood, sweat, and tears. But it had all been worth it as they stood by one another on top of the mountain overviewing the village. The village was filled with lights, in celebration of an era that had passed them and was now entering into one where peace was an option and there would be no need for murder. Many facilities were built for the purpose of improving the village, one such thing being an academy recommended by Sakura to teach the younger generation what it meant to be a shinobi.

The founders watch down the crowded village. Silent as they take in the cheers and celebration of their people. Sakura stood in the middle between the two clan heads. Acting as a silent mediator once again, whether it was a force of habit or not. Though that was not needed, the brothers had already made their peace with their opposite clans.

A moment of peace before he saw Madara take a step forward to Sakura, "On behalf of my clan, thank you for having turned this dream of mine and Hashirama's into a reality."

Madara held out a hand to Sakura and she took his hand to shake in return. "You would always be welcomed to the Uchiha as a friend."

Madara parted for the night, Izuna took his turn to thank her before retrieving as well. On the night of the full moon again, he stands there watching. Watching the village. Watching _her._

Tobirama was comfortable standing there just watching and never having to say anything.

Sadly, his brother just had to ruin the mood.

"What's on your mind, Sakura?" queried Hashirama. Sakura looked at him, paused for a moment. She looked contemplated to answer but did anyway.

"I was thinking about my home for a moment. This village reminded me so much of it."

Hashirama did have to ruin the mood, didn't he? But his brother was never one to be afraid of speaking despite the atmosphere, something Tobirama himself had grown to consider the norm. It was something idiotic, but it came from _his_ idiotic brother. 

They both hear her chuckle for a second, before turning to face them. "Sorry, didn't mean to make this sad."

"Not at all," Hashirama quickly replied, trying to ease their predicament. "It's good to see you kept it at heart if it was that important."

"It is. I missed it dearly. I've learned many things from my childhood there. I had a troublesome shishou, who was reckless and stubborn. But she was one to protect others with her life." 

The brunette smiled, "She sounds like an amazing woman."

"You would like her," she laughed. "She has a bad habit of gambling."

Tobirama cringed while his brother joined in the laughter at the comment. The white-haired man silently prayed to whatever was powerful above that his brother would never meet the woman, or so help them if they ever did.

Tobirama stared at the pinkette, noticing her features as she laughed. He'd never seen her so happy. And it pained him that it wasn't the present that had brought her happiness but her past.

With a heavy heart, he asked.

"Do you wish to return home?"

Her laughter died down as she stared at him, her emerald eyes filled with sadness. In truth, Tobirama wished for her to say no, that she is content with living here in their newly constructed village. To have her presence always near and never leaving his side. But he isn't selfish to rob her of her happiness. If she were to say yes, then he would simply have to adapt if she did leave. But something in him would never recover.

"I want to." Sakura admitted, "But I don't think I can."

He left it at that. Relieved but also pitied the woman he had become close with. He doesn't want to force her into living here if she were to never be happy. So that night, he vowed silently that he'll do everything in his power to make her happy as she once was.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Your hair grew," Tobirama stated after noticing the slow movements of her hair. Before silently berating himself at the absurd statement. Of course, her hair grew, that's what hair normally does.

"Huh." Sakura grabbed a strand of her pink hair. She hadn't had the time to cut it for the past year ever since before the war ended. Her hair had grown past her back to reach her waist. "You're right."

They were in her office inside the hospital that Hashirama had built after her request for one. Needless to say, she was given the title of the head of the hospital. More than a year has passed since her arrival and no other medic has come even close to the talent she possessed in medical chakra. It was one of many things that had fascinated him about her, her medical prowess, and he'd still rely on her to be there to heal his injury. 

Those times spending with her were always his favorite, no matter how many times she scolded him for his lack of self-care.

She stared longer at her hair, wondering over a thought. "Maybe I should start cutting it."

"Don't." He replied almost immediately, which startled her a bit. "You look good with it. Keep it like that."

Sakura flushed at his bold statement. Tobirama chuckled when he noticed her reddened cheeks. It wasn't usual for him to see her flush, a bit odd now that he thinks about it, but he noted that it adds to her beauty with her pink hair.

He observed her forehead again for a split second, realizing he never had the chance to ask her about the seal. And it bothers him he forgot to ask her regarding it. But that was just one of the effects she had on him, he just can't seem to think straight when it comes to her.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask regarding the seal on your forehead for some time now, it must have slipped my mind." He admitted.

Her cheeks stop flushing at his question. "Oh, this little thing." Her finger pointing at the mark on her forehead. 

"It's my Strength of a Hundred Seal. I store in chakra for a period of time, which will be released later in vast amounts to accommodate me in battle. She simplified.

Tobirama processed her answer, chuckling. "Is there anything you can't do?"

She flushed again.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Sakura, have you ever been in love?" Izuna asked out of the blue. 

Tobirama choked on his drink. Sakura had invited them over to her place for some tea. Both of them stare daggers at the man. It had been unfortunate ever since Izuna found out of Tobirama's feelings towards the pinkette, which he forwarded to Madara. And both did their fair share of torturing him with that particular knowledge. On the bright side, at least neither of the two had mentioned it to Hashirama.

Because whatever kami out there will not be able to handle his wrath if those three ended up shaming his name in front of her.

"My love life is a private matter and not up for discussion." Sakura condemned.

Noticing the flush between her cheeks, Izuna grinned before continuing. "Oooh. So is that a yes?"

She raised a pink brow before ignoring the man to drink her cup. 

"Was it a man from the Uchiha?" Izuna badgered.

She spits her tea at him. Coughing as she stands to grab a cloth from the nearby table. Had Izuna's commentary not bothered him, he would have chuckled to see him soaked from tea. But it did, because he was a Senju and she wouldn't have reacted like that.

And in a way, it hurt his pride at the possibility that she was seeing someone else. Someone other than him. Jealousy flared within him. And while Sakura was oblivious to it, seeing as she was cleaning up the mess, Izuna had definitely sensed it. Wondering if it was too late to take back what he said, not wanting to receive the wrath of an unbridled fury he had just released upon the world.

"Would you stop pestering me about it if I talk," Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Yes, please," Izuna replied hastily. Hoping her answer would calm the raging man beside him.

She gave an exasperated sigh. Sitting down near the two guests, noticing both were paying quite the attention. "I had fallen in love long ago."

He swore he felt Tobirama's chakra flared in an instant, before dying down to hear her story. Kami, he hopes this won't turn the situation from bad to worse

"But it was a long time ago, that I had nearly forgotten." Sakura carried on, wondering why the ground was slightly shaking. "My parents had praised the Uchiha clan to me that I had adored them when I was young. As I grew, I fell in love with a boy back in my home. He reminded me of the person my parents praised constantly that I ended up developing a crush."

She raised her cup to take a sip of her tea, pausing midway just to stare at her reflection. Forming her thoughts.

"As the years went by, I pursued him in an attempt to be recognized. I did many things I'm not proud of because I was blind to see any of what I did had impacted my life and the people around me negatively. In the end, he still did not reciprocate my feelings. So I left it there. I stopped chasing him. And for the longest time, I had assumed something was wrong with me if I was unable to get a boy to fall in love with me.

She gulped down her tea. "So as you just heard, my love story is a subject I rather not indulge in."

Grabbing her cup, she walked back to the kettle. Filling it while leaving the two men stunned.

Izuna sensed Tobirama calming down, letting a sigh of relief as he miraculously avoided danger.

But within him, Tobirama was anything but. He took pity on the girl she used to be. Years of trying to garner the attention of a single man to not only be rejected but also left to her insecurities. She did not deserve such treatment. He was baffled at the idea that someone would reject her. Not him, he would have been honored. 

She never knew that she succeeded in catching the attention of a man. Just not the one she had wanted to pursue. But she was still recognized. She deserved better. And if anyone wasn't about to do a damn thing about it, he would.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry brother." Puzzled Hashirama, "But could you repeat the last few words, something must be stuck in my ears."

Sighing, he mustered whatever pride he had left. "I wish for your permission for me to court Sakura Haruno, brother."

Why had he asked this when Hashirama was in his office? Because he was too busy that weekend and had no time to return home. Why were Madara and Izuna there? Because they want to see the white-haired man suffer for the last time.

Hashirama faced his brother, eyes wide. He approached him and put a hand on his forehead.

"Brother, are you not feeling well? Did you catch a cold?"

Scowling, he sent his older brother a glare. "Brother, this is serious!"

Hashirama was now gawking at him. And for the life of him, Tobirama wondered how he and his brother are even closely related. He was then staring at him with teary eyes, a grin so wide it made him look ridiculous but Tobirama relented. Hashirama was hugging him tightly now, embracing his younger brother as the taller man lifted him.

"Oh, Tobi! I knew that woman was good for you!"

Hashirama was spinning him in circles now, tears of joy falling to his cheeks. From their side, Tobirama could hear Izuna speaking to his own brother, something about him wishing for Madara to never do what his brother did. 

He was finally let down, his brother's arms on his shoulder as he looked at him straight in the eyes. "You have my blessings, brother. As long as you make sure to bring me a couple of nephews and nieces."

Tobirama sighed at his brother's antics. "And have you spoil them rotten with your poor decision making? I think not, brother."

"But, brother..." Hashirama sulked. "Can I at least have them on the weekends."

"I'll settle with once per month," Tobirama smirked.

He sulked even more.

"Well, it's unfortunate I won't be messing with you anymore." Izuna complained, "And I had so much fun doing so."

"I'll make sure to return all that teasing in full when your time comes." Tobirama deadpanned.

"So when will you ask her?" Izuna quizzed, avoiding the silent threat.

"Tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been an odd request from him. But she paid little attention to it. And while a favor to meet him on top of the mountain after her hectic hospital schedule had been unexpected and weird, she trusted the man well enough that nothing suspicious would come out of it.

Except for his entire demeanor at her office this afternoon. He'd stumbled upon her during her break hours, and while others would assume him to be at his usual stoic manner, she had known something was up. He found it frustrating but also endearing that she had known him that well to know he was hiding something.

He finally requested to meet her after her work hours on top of the mountain and left her at that. She was visibly confused at the whole ordeal. 

He was now waiting for her. Looking down at the village that he now cherished. He had not believed in Hashirama's dream for a long time until a certain pinkette with green eyes changed his opinion on it. He was grateful for her, and though he might not have shown it, even she knew the gratitude he'd expressed. 

A couple of praises then and there, some nods of approval and even a genuine smile that he showed to her and only her. He remembered how his smile had caused her to feel elated, unable to form coherent words and ended up looking away.

He wishes to see more of that. To see her wake up in the early hours of morning beside him. To kiss her goodbye as she left for work and him to his. To see them embrace one another in the comfort of their home. To hold hands together in the busy streets of the village, claiming to all men with wandering eyes that she was his and only his. And while he isn't one to be affectionate, Sakura Haruno was the exception to his rules.

He yearns for a family with her, a child or two in her arms as he carried another in his. They would have unique children to carry the eyes of one of the two with their hair being another exceptional color. Their children would be beautiful and he'd love them like how he'd love their mother. 

His trail of thought stopped as he sensed her chakra signature approaching. It was always so special, he'd picked her up almost immediately after sensing the area. He'd turned to admire her. 

She was wearing a crimson yukata this time instead of her usual garments. Floral patterns colored blue were spread amongst the fabric, her pink hair reaching her waist at his request to not cut it. Brushed down and clean, unlike the time he had found it disheveled and dirty outside the gates when he discovered her.

A year ago he had not trusted her, and he was utterly foolish for ever thinking that.

She stopped in front of him, letting out a smile as she greeted him that night. "Tobirama-san."

"Sakura." He grinned, he hadn't realized when it was that he had started calling her by her name instead of addressing her with her last. But he didn't care, she'd changed him regardless of whether he noticed it or not.

"Any reason you wanted to meet me here tonight?"

He took a moment to breathe. Preparing himself like he would in a battle. But this, in particular, felt harder than any battles he had faced or will face. "I'd like to ask something from you."

He hears her sweet giggle, "Tobirama-san, if you wanted to ask me for something, there was no need to make a big deal out of it. I would have already lent a hand."

"It's not that simple, Sakura." She stiffened, waiting for him to extend. 

"Sakura Haruno," He lets it out. "Would you do me the honor of courting you?"

She gasped at his words. Her eyes widened at the proposition presented to her.

Kami, he hopes she says yes.

"You are a woman that captured my heart in the time we spent together. I had realized that the day you wagered your life with the possibility of losing you forever. And I shuddered at the thought of never meeting you again."

He sees her eyes tearing, but focused on the task in hand.

"Sakura Haruno, you are many words. You are strong, intelligent, brave, beautiful, kind and so many more. You have made me happy, and if you let me, I would treat you like my queen, to give you the happiness you deserve.

He'd felt her embrace the next moment, heard her cry her tears on his shoulder. And the next sensation he felt was her lips on his. He pulled her body closer, wanting the kiss to last an eternity. It was passionate and sweet and all the emotions she felt conveyed into that one kiss.

He pulled back only when they were gasping for air. It took that for Sakura to compose herself for an answer.

"Yes. Of course, Yes!”

And he felt like nothing else mattered. Not the buzzing noise of the village, not the cold feeling of wind blowing against them and certainly not the feeling of his tears falling from his eyes.

What mattered was her in his arms, accepting him as the one for her. 

She was his.

He was hers.

And something about that just seems so _right._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy what I wrote if you made it this far. This story is also from my wattpad under the same name.


End file.
